


Closure and Discovery

by Road_Dawg_17



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road_Dawg_17/pseuds/Road_Dawg_17
Summary: This work expands on an event that was revealed in chapter 23 of "Stark". This story will take a while to come together as there are other events in "Stark" that have yet to occur.





	Closure and Discovery

**_Winterfell, evening, twelve months AFC…_ **

(Author’s note: this takes place during Rey and Arya’s overnight stay after their first trip to Coruscant. Earlier that day, a New Republic guard showed them some video footage of the _Nymeria_ wreckage. Arya tried in vain not to think about the crew during the course of the day.)

Arya was in her old room, getting ready for bed. She tried to put any mental images of her former crew out of her mind. Thanks to the Force, she had already figured out that Barron Garwood and a few other crewmen were responsible. Still, she couldn’t help but wonder what kind of horrible fate the majority of the crew had suffered. The tears that she had held back all day began to fall.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Arya swiped the air to open it, after which Rey entered the room. The Jedi saw Arya’s tears and sensed that she felt conflicted. She motioned to the chairs near the table. Both women sat down and remained silent for a few minutes. Finally, Arya spoke up.

“Barron and his accomplices are fugitives, obviously,” she started. “I hope the regional forces capture them soon, although it wouldn’t surprise me if they shoot them on sight.” She choked back a sob. “Still, I can’t even imagine what the crew went through. I tried to envision their last moments. I didn’t get much, except that Barron and his accomplices may have bound some of them, probably to use as bait.” Her tears were still falling as she buried her face in her hands. “Why didn’t I see this coming?” she asked.

“You had no way of knowing,” Rey replied. “You trusted Barron to take control of your ship when you left. He showed no signs of deception or deceit. He did have the Dark Side with him, but your powers weren’t strong enough to detect that. None of what happened to the crew is your fault.” The Jedi paused before she asked her next question. “How soon do you want to see the remains?”

Arya looked up. “I will wait until the salvage operation is complete,” she answered. Rey exhaled sharply. “That could take several months or even years, especially with the trouble that the hostiles are causing,” she said.

Arya nodded. “I realize that. I just want closure all at once. You said it yourself. I can’t allow my training to be interrupted,” she said. She inhaled deeply. “I will be fine, but I just want to take it easy for the rest of the evening,” she said. Rey understood. She slid her chair over and hugged the Padawan. “Just let me know if things really get out of hand,” she said.

“I will, but my goal is to not let the situation get to that stage,” Arya said softly. With that, the pair rose from the chairs and got ready for bed.


End file.
